The present invention relates generally to a baseball protection equipment, and more particularly, to a baseball protector providing protection over the inside portion of the wrist, forearm and bicep of a baseball catcher.
Various kinds of baseball protection equipment have been developed to minimize the injury caused by impact of the baseball. For example, the mask and chest protector are typically worn by the catcher to protect the direct impact to the face and the chest. Other protectors such as helmets, knee pads, leg/shin guards and even thumb protectors can also be found to provide protection in various areas of the players.
Among all the players participating in a baseball game, the catcher requires the most comprehensive protection. As mentioned above, a helmet, knee pad, chest protector, face mask, leg/shin guard, and the knee pads have been utilized to minimize direct impact of the baseball with the catcher. However, as is well known, catchers are required to catch the incoming ball thrown from any direction with any speed and orientation. In many situations, the inside of the forearm and the biceps of the catcher face the incoming ball directly, particular for catching a ball having a low trajectory approaching home plate or from a foul tip. However, currently, a protector that thoroughly protects the inside of the forearm, the wrist and the bicep of the catcher without restricting the catcher's throwing and/or catching motion have not been developed.